Getting Even!
by cutechick49
Summary: When Kate starts dating Ronnie and throwing it in Lizzie's face...How far will Lizzie go to get even? Full of beytrayal and deceit!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire the series/books/cast/ or movie.  
  
A/N: This is my Kate Saunders & Lizzie McGuire fanfic (no, they're not dating lol). If you wanted a Lizzie/Gordo story I do have one titled "True Feelings". That fanfic also has Lizzie/Ethan, Ethan/Kate and some Miranda in there. It's a drama (major) fanfic. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY OTHER STORY, LET'S GET ON W/ THIS ONE! This chapter takes off where Lizzie gets dumped by Ronnie.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Lizzie asked, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Well, it's just that it would be easier to date someone who goes to my school. Oh, but you cant still keep the ring. if you want."  
  
"No, no." Tears were rolling down Lizzie's face as she handed Ronnie the ring. She dodged her parents' questions as she ran inside and up to her room.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening! What's wrong with me? Why did he just dump me? I never even saw it coming! I'm so damn naïve! She's probably prettier than me! That has to be it. Or maybe she's smarter. And she's probably more fun to be with! How could I have been so stupid?' Lizzie thought to herself as she cried into her pillow.  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Claire stepped in front of Lizzie. "Heard you got dumped by your boyfriend a few months ago!" Claire mocked. "As you know, I normally wouldn't bring up old news like this but I was shocked when I found out that a freak like you could get a date!"  
  
"No! We both decided to split up. How did you find out about that anyway?"  
  
"Well, Kate told me. Kate tells me about all of her boyfriend's ex's!"  
  
"Kate. Kate's is dating Ronnie?"  
  
"Yea! I was sure you knew! Oh well, now you do!" Claire pranced off in her mini skirt cheerleading outfit.  
  
Kate swung the doors open and headed to her locker.  
  
"Kate, are you dating Ronnie Creston?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. He told me to say hi to you for him."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie had a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Look at this beautiful ring he gave me!"  
  
Lizzie looked closely at the word f-o-r-e-v-e-r engraved on the side.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I know, isn't he just a sweetheart?" Kate smirked and walked away.  
  
Lizzie rushed over to Miranda in tears.  
  
"Miranda, we have to go. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Lizzie, I can't ditch with you today. I have a math and an English test! I so can't miss it!"  
  
"Kate is dating Ronnie!" Lizzie whispered in Miranda's ear.  
  
"WHAT?" Miranda practically screamed.  
  
"Keep it down."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Claire and Kate are both throwing that little fact in my face."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know! That's why I really wanted to talk to you about it."  
  
"Okay, meet me at my locker after 3rd period. We can go then!"  
  
"Okay, see you then!"  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
A/N: Starting out slow but it will get better. And KATE AND LIZZIE are the two main characters. This is just how I have to start it off. 


	2. Ditching

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire and I'm poor so don't sue!  
  
A/N: The first part of this chapter takes place in Lizzie's second period class.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
"Okay class, settle down. Today we will be pairing people up to do a project that counts for twenty five percent of your grade!" Mr. Escobar announced.  
  
Kate and Lizzie both looked around the room to see whom they could possibly be paired up with. They crossed each other's eyes, each glaring at the other. Kate stuck her index finger, which happened to be the one with the ring on it, up at Lizzie. Lizzie kept staring at her even after Kate had turned around.  
  
'What is it that he likes about her? What does she have that I don't? Look at her! Her hair is perfectly highlighted and always styled beautifully. And she always smells great. Not that I don't but I wish I knew what perfume she used. Why am I even comparing myself to her? Am I actually jealous of Kate?' Lizzie thought to herself as she sat in her chair looking at the back of Kate's head.  
  
".And Ethan, Kate and Lizzie, and Sandy and Clarissa. Sit next to your partners now and let me tell you what your project will be on."  
  
"Out of all the people to be partnered up with." Kate started.  
  
"Whatever Kate! Let's just do the damn project and be done with it!"  
  
"Wow! Lizzie actually swears! Call the news center."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Students, Students, calm down now! Please be quiet so I can tell you all what you will be doing your projects on. Okay, better. You will be doing a project on marine life and conservation of water. If anyone has any questions please."  
  
The bell rang and class was dismissed. It was third period now. Lizzie walked over to Miranda's locker.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi!" Miranda said, slipping notebooks into her locker.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking my house. No one's home."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
"Okay, were here." Miranda said unlocking the front door.  
  
"Do you have anything to drink?"  
  
"Yea, Coke, Sprite, or Orange Juice?"  
  
"Sprite."  
  
"So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I'll start from the beginning. I walked into school today and Claire stepped in front of me saying something like "Oh so I heard you got dumped by your boyfriend a few months ago and now Kate's dating him." Then I went up to Kate and asked her if it was true and she was like "Yea It is and Look at this beautiful ring he gave me. Guess who's ring it used to be."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lizzie I am so sorry! That must've felt awful!"  
  
"It did. But the story gets worse!"  
  
"Geez, how could it?"  
  
"Well for one thing I have to be partners with Kate!"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"So I just can't wait to see how that'll turn out! Or how much she'll brag about their relationship and how perfect it is."  
  
"Can't put anything past Kate!"  
  
"No, but I was thinking."  
  
"This is never good, especially when your mad." Miranda and Lizzie laughed.  
  
"I have to find a way to get back at Kate and I think I know exactly how I'm going to do it."  
  
A/N: Okay so what do you think? Let me know.  
  
REVIEW 


	3. What about Gordo?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the cast/series/books/ or movie.  
  
Reviews: NotWhatYouThink- The R rating is for later chapters. If you were looking for porn you're reading the wrong Lizzie fanfic!  
Justyna: I usually make my stories about 20 chapters. So, we'll see how this goes. But I promise you none of you are expecting what is yet to come.  
Birdy-man: Thank you so much for reading my new fanfic! I'm glad to see that you liked my finishing touches to "true feelings". Yes, as I wrote in my authors note (before I even saw your review!) my stories all seem to start out slow, but this will be a great story (in my opinion!). Keep reading all!  
  
A/N: The first few chapters always seem to start out slow for me but I predict that by the fourth chapter it should start picking up some. Yes I know that this entire chapter is a conversation between Lizzie and Miranda. The other chapters will not follow this format!  
  
REVIEW  
  
"So what do you have in mind McGuire?" Miranda smilingly asked.  
  
"Well, the word around school is that she still has it bad for Ethan. He dumped her you know!"  
  
"So.?"  
  
"So, what would Kate think if I started dating Ethan?"  
  
"I thought you were going after Gordo? You know you like him!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on Lizzie. Don't even try to deny it! I see the way you two look at each other! And what about that kiss the last day of junior high?"  
  
"That was a. umm, friendship kiss."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Don't you agree that I should get Kate back for what she's doing? You and I both know the only reason she's dating him is to make me feel bad. That's her hobby!"  
  
"I do agree, but you could ruin things between you and Gordo."  
  
"He'll understand. Especially once he finds out why I'm dating Ethan."  
  
"Who ever said that Ethan is going to except?"  
  
Lizzie glared at Miranda.  
  
"Are you saying that you think HE'S too good for ME?" Lizzie was offended now.  
  
"Oh, whoa! That came off completely the wrong way! Hell no! In fact, I think that you're too good for him. What I meant was he might have a girl friend. Face it, he is a hottie!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out. Wont we?"  
  
"And by we, you mean." Miranda was cut off.  
  
"You!" Lizzie interjected. "Miranda, I can't do this without you! You're my best friend. Will you please help me out here?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think. Help my best friend get my dream guy?"  
  
"I'm not into him like that! You said it yourself. I. I like Gordo! But this is really important to me. Kate's gotten away with too much shit!"  
  
"Okay, I'll ask around. And I have to admit, NOTHING would make me happier than seeing Kate pissed off and jealous of you once again!"  
  
"You think she was jealous of me before?"  
  
"Hell yea! Why do you think she tried to sabotage your rhythmic gymnastics event?"  
  
"The best part is yet to come!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's see how good I've gotten at lying!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I have to work with Kate on our project. And the entire time I'll have to act like she has my blessing."  
  
"Lizzie, since when do you act like this?"  
  
"Since Kate started screwing my ex boyfriend!" 


	4. Getting Even

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the series/cast/books/ or movie.  
  
A/N: This story is mainly about Kate and Lizzie (as I have said before) but it does focus a lot on other not-as-important characters from the show.  
  
"Since when did you start acting like this?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Since Kate started screwing my ex boyfriend to get back at me!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Lizzie approached Ethan in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Ethan."  
  
"Hi Lizzie."  
  
"Anyone sitting here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Lizzie sat down and opened up her backpack to get lunch money out.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lizzie nonchalantly asked.  
  
"Not much. Just waiting for the day to end."  
  
"Oh, I understand that! I'm going up to get an ice cream, want one?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Lizzie came back with two Popsicles. She started licking around hers making Ethan think of only one thing. Ethan licked his and made eye contact with Lizzie. Lizzie smiled an evil and somewhat sexy smile.  
  
"So, Lizzie, have any plans for Saturday night?"  
  
"Not yet." Lizzie was now sucking on her Popsicle.  
  
Ethan licked his lips. "Do you want to go see a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Lizzie was screaming on the inside but she didn't want to make Ethan think that she was desperate. The bell rang.  
  
"Well, I better get back to class." Lizzie said, as she purposely bent over in her tight Capri's to pick up her backpack. Ethan stared and cocked his head to the side a little to get a better view. Lizzie turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"When should I call you?" Ethan yelled across the cafeteria.  
  
"Whenever, doesn't matter." Lizzie yelled back.  
  
LATER ON THAT DAY  
  
"Hello?" Claire answered the phone.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Kate?" Claire asked, holding the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Did you hear what happened today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ethan." Kate was instantly cut off.  
  
"Kate, I'm getting ready for a date. I don't have time to talk you through another 'Ethan crisis'."  
  
"Fine, so I guess you don't want the dirt on Ethan and Lizzie. Okay, buh-bye." Kate sounded really annoyed but knew that little piece of information would keep Claire on the line.  
  
"WAIT! What about Lizzie?"  
  
"And Ethan."  
  
"Yea, what about them?"  
  
"Ethan asked Lizzie out on a date Saturday night!" Kate was irritated at the thought.  
  
"Well, I guess your plan backfired on you, huh?" Claire started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny! This was not how I wanted things to go!" 


	5. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire or the cast!  
  
Reviews: Notwhatyouthink- If you don't like what I write, don't read my story! Un-foolished and Jillybeans9- Thank you so much for continuing to read my new story! It means a lot to me. I hope that both of you enjoyed my last fic and that you'll keep reading this one! I really hope that I get better as I write more. Lol, anyway.  
  
A/N: I don't know why these first few chapters seem to be turning out as conversations. But they do, so work with me here. Lol. Anyway, I know we haven't been seeing too much of Gordo lately, but I will put him in more often! Any comments, questions, or suggestions? Put 'em in your reviews! Later gators!  
  
I PRAY FOR EVERYONE LOST IN 9/11 AND THEIR FAMILIES! GOD BLESS AMERICA!  
  
REVIEW  
  
"Miranda! Guess what!" Lizzie was spinning around on her computer chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a date with Ethan Craft!"  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you if he was available!" Miranda took Lizzie off speakerphone.  
  
"Well, I couldn't wait! But he obviously isn't taken!"  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know yet. He's supposed to call me sometime. We're going somewhere on Saturday."  
  
"Does Kate know yet?"  
  
"She has to. Everyone's talking about it! I'm surprised you didn't hear about it yet."  
  
"I didn't go to school today, remember?"  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
"Have you talked to Gordo today?" Miranda curiously asked.  
  
"Hold on, call waiting."  
  
Miranda stayed on the line awaiting Lizzie's return. She thought about Lizzie dating Ethan and what it would mean for Lizzie's so-called relationship with Gordo.  
  
"I'm back." Lizzie announced, "Some girl called me a bitch and hung up!"  
  
"Probably one of Kate's. Any idea of who it was?"  
  
"No, their voice sounded muffled. But it did kind of sound like Melissa!"  
  
"Told you it was probably one of Kate's posse."  
  
"Well, I have to go."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Lizzie giggled, "I have to pick out my outfit and how I'm going to do my hair. Tomorrow IS Saturday you know!"  
  
"Oh. okay." Lizzie ignored the disappointment in Miranda's voice.  
  
"Later." Lizzie hung up the phone. She tried on countless outfits, eye shadows, and hair-do's. Lizzie wasn't satisfied with any. She was just about to wash her dirty clothes to see if she could find anything else when the phone rang.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Gordo! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. So the word around school is your going with Ethan Craft."  
  
"Uh-huh." Lizzie smiled as she stood in front of her full- length mirror and put a black mini skirt up to her waist. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that!"  
  
"Not really anything to say right?" Gordo was hoping that there was.  
  
"This is just a passing thing to get Kate back for dating Ronnie!"  
  
"There's other ways to get her back!" Lizzie could sense the jealousy in Gordo's voice.  
  
"This is the best one I've thought of. Unless, of course, you can do better."  
  
"You probably wouldn't like my idea's. Anyway, have a good time, whenever you go."  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"That soon? Oh, okay. Have a good time. Bye." Gordo tried to hide his disappointment as he hung up.  
  
'Weird, he usually wants to know everything.' Lizzie thought to herself as she put the phone back in its cradle.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Oh I know! Can you imagine the look on my face when he said that!" Claire exasperated.  
  
"That is just too funny!" Kate high-fived Claire.  
  
"So you're going bleach blonde highlights again?" Claire asked, picking up a magazine in the salon.  
  
"And then we're shopping! You're sure you want to do golden highlights? You've never done it before!"  
  
"Kate, when they get done with me I'll be Beyoncee the second!" They both started cracking up.  
  
"Whatever!" Kate said, flipping through the magazine.  
  
"How's everything with you and Ronnie?"  
  
"Good! Well, as good as it can get!"  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"He's decided he wants to dye his hair black with brown highlights."  
  
"WHAT?" Claire screamed. "You can't let him do that!"  
  
"Why not?" Kate looked up.  
  
"That would look so fucked up!" Claire lowered her voice. "You don't want Lizzie thinking that you've got her left overs. Keep him a blonde!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Point taken!"  
  
"Good, now what are we shopping for?"  
  
"Something tight, short and low-cut!" They both laughed once again.  
  
"Kate. Saunders?" The beautician called.  
  
"You're up! Go girl!" Claire supported. 


	6. Fashion Show

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the series/cast/books or movie!  
  
Reviews: None last chapter. Come on people, you must review!  
  
A/N: It's been about a week since my last update. I usually don't wait that long but I was waiting for reviews. Hopefully I'll get some on this chapter!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
"So, what do you think?" Kate emerged from behind the curtain.  
  
"Well, they're lighter than what you usually go but still cute!"  
  
"You're next right?" Kate asked Claire.  
  
"Should be." Claire replied.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Lizzie?" Ethan answered the ringing phone.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess!" Lizzie giggled.  
  
"So, what are our plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Just be ready around noon in casual clothes."  
  
"A surprise huh?"  
  
"Yes, and don't think I'm not gonna spill either."  
  
"Okay, okay. So, what's new?" Lizzie asked, hoping to get something out of him.  
  
"Not much. I got a call from Kate today."  
  
"Really." Lizzie sat straight up. She was intrigued now.  
  
"Uh-huh. She asked if I knew where Moxey Place was. She said Ronnie was taking her there and she didn't know where it was at."  
  
"Don't let her get to you. She just wants to throw it in your face!"  
  
"I know! Well, I have to go now."  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow at noon then."  
  
"Bye." Ethan hung up.  
  
Lizzie immediately called Miranda.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"No hello first?" Miranda sounded agitated.  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"Aren't we a little old for the guessing game?"  
  
"Oh fine! You're no fun! Kate called Ethan!"  
  
"What's so special about that?"  
  
"She called Ethan trying to make him jealous of where Ronnie was taking her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're obviously not following!"  
  
"Obviously." Miranda shot back sarcastically.  
  
"She's jealous of my relationship with Ethan so she's trying to make Ethan jealous of Ronnie. Get it now?"  
  
"Whatever! I'm going out tonight. Call me tomorrow. or something." Miranda hung up on Lizzie.  
  
'Geez, what's wrong with her?' Lizzie shrugged off her friend's odd behavior and went to change her outfit to casual.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Beyoncee huh?" Kate laughed as Claire came out.  
  
"Okay, so not exactly." Kate was still laughing.  
  
"Shut up Barbie!" Claire plopped into the car.  
  
"Are we still on for the mall?"  
  
"Whatever, better than being at home all day!"  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"Hey Ronnie!" Kate jumped into his arms as Ronnie opened the door.  
  
"Hey babe! What a greeting." Ronnie said, trying to regain his balance.  
  
"Wait 'til you see what I got at the mall. Are your parents home?"  
  
"They should be in about an hour."  
  
"Perfect, I can put on a little fashion show for you." Kate shoved Ronnie down on the couch.  
  
"Awesome!" Ronnie exclaimed as Kate pranced off to the bathroom.  
  
Kate emerged in a red halter that said 'HOT' across the front with black low-cut jeans and red sling backs.  
  
"Wow!" Ronnie started clapping. Kate giggled as she spun around in front of his face. She tried on more countless outfits when they heard the lock on the front door turn. At this point Kate was in her brand new bikini and black heels. 


	7. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire  
  
Reviews: Thank you Gordoshuney89 and Paige(). I wasn't going to write anymore to this story until I saw your reviews! I'm easily discouraged on this story I guess you could say lol.  
  
A/N: People aren't really picking up on this fic as I thought they would, if I don't get more reviews letting me know that people are reading I might have to let it go.  
  
The door swung open. Kate had a startled look in her eyes as she tore the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Ooh baby!" Ronnie's brother screamed as he swatted at her butt.  
  
"Jacob, thank god it's just you!" Kate gave a relieved sigh.  
  
"So what's going on here?" Jacob asked, taking a bite out of his apple.  
  
"Nothing!" Ronnie interrupted as he motioned for his big brother to leave.  
  
Kate went into the bathroom and changed back into her regular clothes. She was still blushing.  
  
"Hon, I think it's time I go."  
  
"Sure thing. So, I'll see you Sunday?"  
  
"Maybe." Kate said in a playful tone.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Lizzie was standing in her driveway in a while halter and boot cut blue jeans waiting for Ethan's arrival. She thought it'd be better if there wasn't an encounter with her parents'. They would just ask a ton of questions and ruin Lizzie's surprise. At least, that was Lizzie's way of looking at things.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed as Ethan got out of his car to greet her.  
  
"Hey back! Well don't you look cute!"  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Do I get to know what my surprise is now?"  
  
"Not until we get there!"  
  
Lizzie had an idea of where they were off to when she saw them getting close to the lights of the town's Fair.  
  
"Were here!" Ethan exclaimed as they pulled into a parking space.  
  
Lizzie had guessed right, they were at the town carnival.  
  
"Let's go have some fun!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
Hours went by and Lizzie arrived home to find two messages on her answering machine.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's Gordo. Well, I guess your out on your date. Umm, anyway. Nothing important here, just called to say hi. Well, umm, later I guess."  
  
'That didn't sound like Gordo at all, but whatever!'  
  
"BURN IN HELL YOU SKANK!" was the second message.  
  
'Oh my god! Kate's really going to extremes this time!'  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie said as Miranda opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie." Miranda sounded a little reluctant. "This really isn't a good time!"  
  
"Ooh! On a date are we?" Lizzie tried to sneak a peek through the crack in the door.  
  
"You could say that. I'll call you and tell you all about it tomorrow but right now REALLY isn't a good time. Please. leave?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I know when to take a hint! Call me?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Lizzie went home, unsure what to think of her so-called best friend. As soon as she entered the door she heard her phone ringing upstairs.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie was slightly panting.  
  
"Run a marathon lately?"  
  
"Gordo! Hey!"  
  
"No returned phone calls, huh?"  
  
"I wanted to but I decided to stop by Miranda's first. I didn't get any further than the front door."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Apparently she has a date over or something. Don't ask me! I thought she was pretty rude about the whole thing." Lizzie heard a conversation going on in Gordo's side of the phone.  
  
"Lizzie I have to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want to talk to you some more though. How about the mall tomorrow? Just you and I. It seems like we haven't talked in forever."  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. Sounds great! What about 2:00?"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye!" 


	8. Betrayal!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the series/cast/books or movie! Remember it!  
  
Reviews: Thank you Jillybean9! Gotta LOVE reviews!  
  
A/N:  
  
Lizzie applied the finishing touches of her make-up. It was already 1:45! Gordo would be by to pick her up in about ten minutes. Lizzie headed downstairs, grabbed a pop-tart and walked out the door.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"No problem." Lizzie hopped in the car.  
  
"What are we going to the mall for anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, it was your idea Goofy!" Lizzie brushed a piece of hair out of Gordo's eyes. Lizzie thought about how flirtatious that must've seemed  
  
"Well, were here. Food court?"  
  
"For sure!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo headed over to the food court when Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh My God! Gordo! Look!" She grabbed Gordo's arm.  
  
"Ah, man! This is great!" Gordo chuckled.  
  
"You don't think she's just being friendly, do you?"  
  
"Yea, sure. That must've just been a 'friendly' French kiss too, right?"  
  
"Claire's got some nerve! Do you think Kate suspects?"  
  
"Do I think that Kate "ICE QUEEN" Sanders suspects that Claire is doing her boyfriend? Do have any idea how dumb that sounds?" Gordo laughed.  
  
"Whatever! Let's wait here a little bit longer. We could be completely wrong about the entire thing!"  
  
"Whatever you say, McGuire!"  
  
"Ooh!" Lizzie and Gordo ducked. "Do you think she saw us?"  
  
"No. We better get out of here though." Lizzie and Gordo proceeded to the food court.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
'Where are they? Uh!' Kate couldn't get in touch with Claire or Ronnie. 'He was so supposed to pick me up like an hour ago! Some boyfriend! If it wasn't for Lizzie, I would have dumped him already!'  
  
Finally, Claire answered her cell phone.  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"Claire? Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"IT'S KATE, IT'S KATE! BE QUIET!" Claire hushed Ronnie.  
  
"What? Claire speak up!"  
  
"Nothing! What is it? I'm in the middle of shopping!"  
  
"Have you heard from Ronnie? He was supposed to pick me up to go out for lunch over an hour ago."  
  
"Why would I see your boyfriend, Kate?"  
  
"Nevermind! But if you do see him, tell him to call me A.S.A.P!"  
  
"Whatever. Later."  
  
"Buh-bye!"  
  
Claire hung up.  
  
"Did you forget to pick Kate up?"  
  
"OH SHIT! I GOTTA GO! LOVE YOU!" Ronnie gave Claire a quick peck on the cheek and left.  
  
"Bye!" Claire continued shopping. 


	9. Food Court

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: Trumpet Players Rock- Thank you so much for your review!  
Summerpony- I wont stop so long as the reviews don't stop! Lol.  
  
UN-FOolisHed- Miranda should be coming back in the next chapter. You will soon find out what she has been hiding.  
  
Loopylou1- Thanks for your review! It's the reviews that keep me going!  
  
A/N: It might take me a few more chapters to get to the 'REAL' chapter, but I've got a great idea for it!  
  
"Where were you?" Kate asked, slapping Ronnie's car.  
  
"We were all surfing. I lost track of time. Sorry, you forgive me?" Ronnie gave Kate the 'puppy dog eyes'.  
  
Kate debated. "I guess. Just don't be late again!"  
  
"I promise! Hop in."  
  
"So, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking about the beach."  
  
"Didn't you JUST get back from the beach?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kate looked at him as if he were crazy. Ronnie remembered his cover story and quickly reassured her. "Oh yea, sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
Kate still had her questioning eyes searching his face for any hint of a lie.  
  
"Okay. Any other place you'd like to re-visit?"  
  
"What about out to eat at the Crab Shack?"  
  
"Sure. So, I talked to Claire today, well briefly."  
  
"R-really?" Nervousness took over Ronnie as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "What, umm, what did she say?"  
  
"Nothing much. I think she was out on a date." Ronnie ran a red light. The two almost had an accident.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kate screamed. Ronnie pulled over on the side of the road as a passer-bier flipped him off.  
  
Ronnie just sat there, stunned.  
  
"Kate, I am so sorry."  
  
"Whatever, I just want to go home. You're obviously not here today. Just take me home." Kate buckled her seatbelt.  
  
Ronnie was still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Alright. I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just wasn't thinking."  
  
"Do I need to drive?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'm okay now."  
  
Kate was silent the entire ride back home. She was wondering what could have gotten him so distracted.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Should I tell Kate?" Lizzie asked, sipping her smoothie.  
  
"After all the mean things she's done to you? Wait, aren't you supposed to be getting her back for dating Ronnie? This would be perfect."  
  
"But I kind of feel bad knowing that she's going to be hurt by the two people she trusts the most." Gordo laughed at the thought.  
  
"Why would you feel bad? WE used to trust her, and then she made us look like idiots just to maintain her popularity."  
  
"I know your right."  
  
"But. you're going to tell her right?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I need to talk to Miranda, but I'm going to wait until she calls me. I mean, the last time I tried to talk to her she was really rude to me."  
  
"Oh yea, what's up with that?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in days though. Maybe you could try."  
  
"We could just go over there together. She can't turn us both away."  
  
"That's true. What time does your watch read?"  
  
"Uh, 3:12. Why?"  
  
"Shit, I'm late."  
  
"Late to where?"  
  
"Family dinner. My aunt is in town. Can you drive me to the restraunt?"  
  
"Yes. Hey." Gordo called to Lizzie rushing to his car.  
  
"Yea? Whatever it is, can we talk about it in the car? We HAVE to go!"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"I was supposed to be there like a half hour ago. My parents are going to kill me later tonight. Oh yea, so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, to escape death, why don't you come over to my house tonight. We'll watch Lord of the Rings."  
  
"Cool, can we invite Miranda? I need to talk to her, plus it'll give me an excuse." Gordo was hesitant.  
  
"Um, yea. The more the merrier right?" Lizzie nodded and giggled. 


	10. Lizzie and Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire the cast/series/books/ or movie!  
  
Reviews: Loopylou1- Thank you for your review! I love getting them!  
  
A/N: The plan starts revealing itself. If you can guess what's going to happen next chapter, you will be the master of all plots! Not that it's any big deal, but I'll credit you! Also, this chapter would be VERY confusing if I were reading it, so I'm sure some of you are bound to get lost. There should be a lot of "mean whiles" unless I can come up with a different way to write this. Just remember that they should all be happening around the same time.  
  
"Claire? Oh my god! You will never believe what happened today!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ronnie almost killed us! Something's on his mind but I can't figure it out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What, do you know something?"  
  
"Um, no. Kate, I have to call you back. I got to go!"  
  
"Ok, b." Claire already hung up.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"I sure hope this works! I am dying to know why she is so secretive these days!" Lizzie and Gordo ran up to Miranda's doorstep.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda opened the door, obviously an invite.  
  
"Long time no see!" Gordo hugged Miranda.  
  
"We brought Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"Cool!" Miranda sat down on the couch with Gordo.  
  
"Miranda, can I use your phone? I have to call someone."  
  
"Sure, but we moved it. It's in the loft upstairs now."  
  
"I'll find it." Lizzie ran upstairs to the loft overlooking the downstairs. She debated on weather or not she should be helping the enemy and sticking her nose in where it didn't belong. Lizzie went against her intuition.  
  
"Hello, Kate?"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Yea, it's Lizzie. McGuire."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm calling about Ronnie." Kate laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd have been over him already."  
  
"I am, but I thought you might like to know something."  
  
"What?" Kate's interests got the best of her.  
  
"There's not an easy way to say this, but I'll just say it."  
  
"So go!"  
  
"Ronnie and Claire are. Well, they're."  
  
"What?" Kate didn't sound so confident anymore.  
  
"Going together. Sort of." Kate couldn't say anything. And then it all came out.  
  
"You're just a lying, jealous BITCH! Don't ever call me again!"  
Lizzie hung up, disappointed that "Kate-all-mighty" couldn't see what was in front of her own face.  
  
'This is just one she'll have to learn for herself I guess!' Lizzie thought as she walked down the stairs and into the T.V. room.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"I can't see you anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like Kate. It was wrong to do what we did. I'm going to tell Kate tonight. She deserves to know!"  
  
"Ronnie, think about it. Oh yea, I can just hear it now. 'Kate, I know that I've been doing your best friend and all, but I know you'll forgive me. Want to go out tonight?' What an ice-breaker!"  
  
"Well, at least I'm being honest. You call yourself a best friend?"  
  
"Ronnie, if you do this, you will lose us both." Ronnie walked out the door.  
  
Ronnie arrived at Kate's, still unsure of what to say. He slowly walked up the driveway and into the doorway. 


	11. Ethan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: Trumpet Players Rock: You almost had it there, but no quiet. I'll give you props anyway though because you were close!  
  
A/N: Is it Frodo or Frogo? Lol, it's been a while since I've seen the movies. I guess it doesn't matter now! This is going to be a very short chapter, sadly.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had just gotten to the part of the movie where Frodo gains possession of the ring when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Miranda screamed as she ran to the door. Lizzie saw Ethan come into the house and hug Miranda.  
  
"Ethan? What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked, getting suspicious. He looked baffled. "I don't remember telling you I was going to Miranda's house."  
  
There was still silence from all four of them as Gordo came into the room. He instantly realized what was going down.  
  
"You didn't come over because you thought I was here, did you Ethan?" Lizzie, through watery eyes, glared at Ethan. He looked down at his shoes. She then turned her attention to Miranda who looked to the side to avoid Lizzie's stare. Lizzie finally focused on Gordo who acted as if he knew all along. There was still silence among them all. Lizzie grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her. Gordo trailed after.  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Lizzie stopped, still facing the same direction as Gordo came up behind her. She didn't even turn to face him.  
  
"You knew all along didn't you? You knew and you didn't even bother to tell me! I can't believe this!" Gordo was speechless. Lizzie started to run home as Miranda and Ethan emerged from the house. Gordo looked over to Miranda disappointingly.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Kate can I come in?" Kate looked tearful. After hesitance she fully opened the door. They sat down on the couch right next to the door.  
  
"Kate, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Kate already knew, but wanted to make him say it. Ronnie hesitated.  
  
"Claire and I have been. Well. seeing each other. BUT, but, I don't want to be with her. I love. I love YOU, not her. And it took me this long to figure out how much I truly cared about you."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"That's not how I meant it. I mean that I know now. I know for sure that I want to be with."  
  
"Well what if I don't want to be with you now?"  
  
"Well, um. Yea. okay." Ronnie stood up from the couch. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Ronnie started to open the door.  
  
"Wait. do you want to go down to Starbucks and have some coffee or something?" Ronnie's face lit up.  
  
"Yes, I mean that sounds great!" Kate sweetly smiled. 


	12. A Walk Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Reviews:  
Birdy-man(): Hey, no one is forcing you to read! If you don't like what I write, don't read my stories!  
C+M-4ever: I really appreciate all of your support on my stories! Thank you!  
Cristina: I won't list your full s/n since you privately emailed me but thanks!  
Trumpet Players Rock: Thanks! I would have updated sooner but I have been SO sick for the past week.  
  
A/N: This should be a slightly longer chapter than the last one. Work with me here! Lol!  
  
KATE AND RONNIE AT STARBUCK'S!  
  
"So I told her that it was over." Ronnie put his hand over Kate's.  
  
"You know, Lizzie told me a few minutes before you came over. If you hadn't come clean on your own it WOULD be over, but I'm willing to give it a try again as long as you promise that if you have a problem you'll tell me."  
  
"I will. I won't ever hide anything from you again!"  
  
GORDO AND LIZZIE  
  
Gordo soon caught up with Lizzie who was sitting on a swing at a nearby park. Gordo walked up and sat down on the swing beside her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie wiped away the last few tears.  
  
"I thought that you'd think I was just jealous. I talked to my dad about it and he agreed that it'd be better if you found out for yourself."  
  
"I thought Miranda was my friend. Why would she even do that?"  
  
"Maybe SHE'S the one that's jealous."  
  
"Maybe, but we can NEVER be friends again."  
  
"What about Ethan?"  
  
"She can have Ethan. He's clueless anyway!" Lizzie slowly dug her foot into the sand.  
  
"Well, I mean. never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought that you might actually. like him or something."  
  
"It was just to get Kate back Gordo! Nothing serious." A chill of relief ran through Gordo's body. His neck muscles loosened up.  
  
"Then why were so upset?"  
  
"I'm upset because I can't believe that she would do that to me. What was she thinking?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's getting late. We'd better get home." Gordo offered his hands as a gesture to help her up. Lizzie accepted. As soon as Lizzie was on her feet she slipped back into Gordo's arms. She tripped over the sand hole she had dug while sitting down. Lizzie clung onto Gordo to regain her balance, and before she knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck. His lips were pressed against hers.  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you home." Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and two started their walk off into the darkness.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Who is it?" Ronnie asked, in a reply to the consecutive doorbell rings that had awoken him.  
  
"Claire. We need to talk." Ronnie opened the door to a heavily made up Claire.  
  
"Claire, I told you, it's over. I'm with Kate now."  
  
"That's not why I came here."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"I just thought that you might like to know that you're going to be a dad soon!"  
  
REVIEW  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Pretty good huh? How many of you guessed that? 


End file.
